New Era
by kimmie1995
Summary: Edward Cullen took my family and my best friend, Alice. I never realized it till now. I love her and now shes gone. He left me to die alone, and I hate him for that. He was going to die at my hands. I princess Isabella Volturi swear on that. A/B later.
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is my first fan fiction so can everyone who reads this tell me if it needs anything ?

_**I don't NOT own any of the twilight characters. Sadly :(**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gone.

He was gone. He doesn't love me anymore.

Instead of feeling pain,in my heart, I felt hatred flowing through my body. I've never felt this much hate in my whole entire life.

Edward fucking Cullen left me to die. He took my best friend away, Alice.

When I would think about Alice.. I felt pain radiate all over my body. Had I only liked her as a friend? Or was there something more.. I tried to remember all those times I would be with her.

All the hugs, and the sleep overs. I felt the tears threatening to flow. I wish my little pixie was here with me. I needed her in my life. She was like a drug to me. Her smell was way better than Edwards.

I went to bed, trying to remember all our times together. That is when I had my first dream of Alice. We were shopping. How ironic is that?

"_Come on Bella!" Alice practically yelled. She really did love her shopping._

"_Alice ! No more shopping please?" I whined. I hated shopping, but if it made Alice happy I would do it. Alice smirked and walked right in to a lingerie shop. I walked in right behind Ali. Alice started trying on different kinds of lingerie. I was sitting down on a chair they had. Then Alice walks out in a blue lacy bra and a blueish black garter._

_As soon as I see Alice, I blush furiously. She asks" what do you think?" _

_I said it looks nice, while blushing. Alice then says its my turn. I started protesting, but Alice gave me her puppy dog face. She looked so cute when she did that. I finally gave in. I tried on a pink lacy bra and a pink garter. I didn't look so bad in this. I walked out to ask Alice what she thought about it. Her eyes darkened just a little bit when she saw me. "Well?" I ask nervously._

_"Uhm.. i..it looks cute on you." She mumbles shyly. I was shocked, Alice Cullen never stuttered. _

My dream ended before it even finished. As I start to get out of bed, I noticed someone in my yard, watching me. My heart stopped when I saw _her_.

**Ha ha well what do you think ? who do you think is watching her ? I'm thinking about this story going to different ways but i'm not sure yet hmmmm. Pleassee review and tell me if its good ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got like 6 story alerts already ! yall are awesomee! haha well I hope you like this new chapter. I dont own these characters **

It was her. Victoria. She smirked evilly at me. My heart started pounding, I felt like it was going to explode. Then she was gone. I was too frightened to do anything. I stayed at home that day. I knew Charlie was going to get pissed off at me for skipping school, but I did not care. She was out there waiting for me. I was alone and had no one to protect me. No Alice, no Emmett. No one. They abandoned me. Left me to die alone. I just wanted to die. I knew what I was going to do. The feeling of being alone, fueled me on. I did not want to live anymore. I slowly walked down the creaky steps of my home, knowing this would be the last time ever. I glanced back once at the place I spent my childhood summer, and walked into the woods that surrounded my home. I walked for hours, going deeper into the forest. The fir trees towered over me. I stopped at a small creek. The small stream was sparkling. I could hear a waterfall thundering in the distance. I sat down on a moss covered boulder, and waited.

"Well what do we have here?" Victoria asked startling me. I turned toward the fiery red-head cautiously. "I..i..don't want to live anymore," I sputtered out nervously. She smirked evilly "Aw is the little human heartbroken?" Tears started forming at the corners of my eyes. I _was_ heartbroken, but not for Edward. "Shut up." I muttered. Victoria took a step closer to me

"Make me." Victoria said, advancing closer to me. Her crimson eyes were watching my every move. I looked directly at her "Shut up, you bitch." Victoria's crimson eyes changed to a inky black. They narrowed into small slits. Her cat like form crouched low to the forest floor. "Bitch? You will regret saying that." She pounced, knocking me to the ground. I could see her canines glittering in the sunlight.

"I was hoping to have a little fun with you, but your blood smells so _delicious." _She breathed into my neck. Victoria ran her nose up the side of my neck, causing me to shiver. "So _good_."

She growled and bit into my neck. Her hands were gripping on my neck forcefully. I screamed from the pain. It felt like hot needles were being stabbed into my neck. I started seeing black dots.My vision was going black, my eyelids were drooping.

"Bella!"A beautiful voice rang out clearly. My eyes shot open, at the sound of it. She sounded so real, so close.

"Stay awake, for me. Please!_" _she pleaded.

"_Why? You left me to die alone_." I didn't answer out loud, for fear that the sound of my voice would shatter this beautiful illusion. Her voice was perfect, music to my ears. I smiled faintly and closed my eyes.

_I love you, _was my last thought.

_**three days later***_

I woke up in a strange small room, remembering nothing. My body felt lighter, and my senses were highly improved. I could see every speck of dust in the room. The room was bare, it only held the bed I was on. Then this smell hit me like a ton of bricks. The stench was revolting. I felt like gagging. It was a mix of aged garbage and wet dog. I stopped breathing, to escape the smell. I tried to find the source of the it with my new eyes. A tall figure caught my attention.

He smelled familiar but also disgusting. I covered my nose in distaste. He kept on coming closer and closer. I crouched low to the ground, ready to attack the stranger. He stopped suddenly and held up his arms. "Bella it's me Jake, your best friend?"

Jake, his name rang some bells in my mind. His carefree laughter, Jake always smiling.

"Jake?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah its me Bells." Jake sighed.

"I thought you were about to kill me." He chuckled in relief. "Sorry." I muttered while rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah." He looked up. "Jake?" I asked quietly.

"what?"

"What happened?" I asked bewildered. I was a vampire, and I did not remember anything.

"Everything."

**what do you think ? Review please give me some ideas. The volturi thing is later and also I will explain the jake thing in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is my third chapter. Im goin to try to not keep it short. Hopefully this one is long. I'm starting to get the hang of this writing. **

**I dont own any of the twilight characters.**

**

* * *

**

"Jake what happened three days ago?" I asked. "You were being attacked by that red headed leech." He responded quietly. "She was feeding off of you."

" I couldn't let them hurt you Bells." Jake said brokenly. My best friend broke down in tears. I ran over to him with my inhumanly speed, to comfort him. His hot skin felt uncomfortable to my icy body. But that did not matter to me. He looked into my crimson eyes and told me everything that had happened while I was unconscious for the past 3 days.

_**&flashback& Jake's p.o.v.**_

_I smelled the red head bloodsucker, before I even saw her. Her sickly sweet scent burning my nose causing my nose to crinkle in disgust, before I call my packmates through our mind connection. I raced to towards where her scent was getting stronger. I smelt something very familiar. Bella. I raced towards her scent. She was in danger and she needed me._

_But I did not care. Bella was my best friend. I had to save her. I reached the clearing before any of my pack mates did. My wolf heart stopped when I saw Bella limp in the blood suckers arms. I started seeing red. My wolf body was shaking in anger. One thought was going through my mind._**.KILL.**_ And that is what I did I tore the red head into pieces before she even knew what was happening. _

_I turned my attention to Bella. She started screaming from the pain of the change. I changed back into my human form and cradled her in my warm arms. I walked over to the base of a large tree and leaned back on it. I let out a sigh and looked down on the girl in my arms. Her face was contorted in pain, she was holding in the screams. "I'm so sorry Bella. I should have been here to protect you. Please forgive me." I whispered to her, while I caressed her face with the pads of my thumbs. I loved Bella but the love she had for me was as a brother. It broke my heart to see her like this. _

_Sam's voice rang out" Jake she is turning into a filthy bloodsucker, you know what you have to do." _

_ " No." I said icily. _

_Sam didn't like the fact that I disobeyed a direct order. "Fine, I guess I will do it" he growled and started advancing towards Bella._

_I snarled at him" Back away from her!" Sam was going nowhere near her. If he came any closer, He would die a slow and painful death._

_Sam was shaking in anger. His eyes were rapidly changing to yellow slits. I calmly told Quil to hold Bella for me. He looked at Bella wearily and then agreed reluctantly. I slowly got up, never taking my eyes off of the volatile wolf before me. He spat in the ground "You filthy traitor, leaving us for a disgusting leech! I will not allow this Jacob, as your Alpha, I order you to kill her. Or I will." _

_"You are NOT my Alpha, Do you not remember who is the rightful leader?" I say in the calmest voice I can muster. "Sam, I order you to stand DOWN, Now!" _

_Sam lunged at me, hoping to teach me respect. I sidestepped him and swiped at his black muzzle. He whimpered in pain, blood was slowly dripping down his face. He whirled on me and knocked my paws from beneath me . I quickly regained my footing and looked straight into his yellow eyes. "SAM, Step DOWN, Now!" I used the Alpha timbre. His knees buckled and he slumped to the ground, his belly touching the forest floor. "Now, Leave Sam. If you EVER, behave like this toward your Alpha, I will not spare your life. You will Not harm Bella in any way. You got that?" He nodded begrudgingly and ran with his tail between his furry legs. _

_***flashback ends.**_

"Thank you Jake. For everything." I told him. He merely nodded. My throat started to burn. I needed to feed. " Jake I need to hunt." I told him. He nodded and led me out of the room. I ran towards the forest, looking for my first meal. I smelled the dear. I ran towards it. I pounced on it and broke its neck and bit into its neck. I drained at least 3 deer before my throat felt any better. I started back for La Push. I started running towards Jake's house but before I could get there Jake stopped me. His eyes weren't filled with happiness but were filled with sorrow. I knew instantly, something was wrong.

"Bells, you cant stay here, I'm sorry." Jake told me. "Why?" I asked. He then told me that the elders did not want a vampire living on La Push. I simply nodded ok. He gave me a hug goodbye. I ran as fast as I could. I knew where to go. The Volturi. I could join them. I have no point in living here. I bought a ticket to Italy. I was leaving in a couple hours. I try to remember all that has happened to me since I moved to forks.

Edward. His name stood out in my head. It was his fault, he left me. He took everything.

My vision turned hazy. I was losing my control. I raced towards Seattle. I could not be here. There were too many memories. The sun started to go down by the time I reached Seattle. The monster in me wanted to take over. It won. I started hunting my first human. He was alone. I walked towards him. Not even caring if he heard me. It would be impossible for him to run away. He turned around when he heard me coming.

He was dazzled when he looked at me. He saw my eyes turn black. I could see him grow frightened. That was my moment to attack. I broke his neck and drained him dry. "I'm a monster." I whispered to myself. I started for the airport, with sunglasses on, so no human would notice my red eyes.

They gave me looks because I was wearing sunglasses at night. Like I cared what they thought. I could end their lives in seconds, if I wanted. I boarded my plane with out a look back.

I was on my way to the Volturi. I'm a monster and I don't care. It is all because of Edward. He will pay for what he did. He will pay with his life.

* * *

**There you go ! My third chapter in one day. Please review. It helps me out alot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay heres chapter 4 ! haha I spent all last nite on it. Ok heres the volturi !**

**I dont own these characters sadly. If I did Edward would be dead and Jacob or Alice would get Bella. ! And Bells would have an awesoomeeerr power. Alice is going to come in the story maybe in the next chapter im not sure yet. Oh and Bella has AMAZING self control. She can let the monster out when and WHENEVER she wants. Gossh dont people understand this is my FIRST fan fiction ? I'm still trying to solve the kinks. Oh yeah thank you ** Jezikial **for being freakin awesome and telling me how to improve my writing ! **

The plane ride was horrible. The male attendant was staring a bit too much for my liking. I got off the plane. I did not bring any money so I had to resort to grand theft auto. I looked around for a suitable car. That is when my eyes landed on the Shelby GT500. It was dark blue with two whit stripes running down it.**( AN. link to the pic of the car is on profile.) **

I was definitely keeping this car. Who ever owned this car before me, is a bit stupid. They left the car keys in the car! Oh well it is mine now. I started driving towards Volterra, home of the Volturi. My throat started to burn. I was thirsty.

So I stopped in a little town. No one would notice one missing person. I started my hunt. I jumped on the rooftop closest to me. It gave me the perfect view of the town. There was a lone man by the well towards the back of the town. I started to stalk him. He never heard me coming. I pounced on my prey. I bit into his neck. His blood fed the monster in me. I loved the feeling of his warm, sweet blood going down my throat.

I discarded his body into a lake nearby. I started back towards my car. I looked into my mirror, my eyes were bright crimson. I wondered if Alice could see me this way. She probably has. Her visions work on people's decisions. Why! Why Does It matter to me what Alice thinks about me drinking from humans. I don't know why...

I shake the thoughts from my head, and start driving towards Volterra. I see the walls surrounding Volterra. I drive through the gates. I park my car in the shadows where no one can see it. I follow the scent of a unknown vampire. It leads me to a large building. The scent takes me underground. Then before I can react three vampires, appear right in front of me. Since I am a newborn my instincts make me react quick. I crouched down in defense and started snarling. They merely laughed at me. Which angered me more.

" What do we have here?" said the largest vampire.

" It looks like a newborn to me Felix." said the medium sized vampire. I was beyond pissed, the fuckers laughed at me!

I lunged at Felix. Felix was shocked, he could not believe how unbelievably fast I was. He fell to the ground with me on,top snapping my teeth at him. He was scared. I was just about to rip his head off when the medium sized vamp pulled me off.

"Thanks Demetri." muttered Felix. "Whatever" Demetri replied.

" Jane deal with this for us." he told the smaller girl vamp. I laughed, like this child could take me down. Jane just evilly smirked. She started to concentrate on me. I looked away. I never liked to be stared at. Jane let out a frustrated snarl.

"Why won't your power work on her." Felix yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" screamed Jane. She lunged for my neck. I caught her by the throat

she was dangling in the air snarling and growling.

The hall was filled with silence and Jane's snarls. Demetri was the first to break the silence. "Aro might want this one," he said before turning away. " Follow us." He said. I let go of Jane. She was pissed. I could tell. I felt this tingling in my hand, when I dropped her to the floor. I felt powerful. I shrugged it off.

We walked down the corridor. I smelled a mortal. My throat burned with thirst, but I controlled the monster in me. Did I mention, that I have AMAZING self control for a newborn? I was lead to two large double doors. Felix opened these doors. I walked in and was greeted by a extremely pale vampire. He had jet black hair and crimson eyes like me.

"Hello, may I ask who you are?" He asked in a childish voice.

I muttered my name. He grasped my hand. He was astounded that he could not

read my thoughts.

He let go of my hand. I felt a tingling sensation when he let go of me. I shrugged it of again. He started to speak. "It looks like to me that Bella is a shield." Marcus and Caius

nodded. "well Bella would you like to join the volturi?" Aro asked with a edge in his voice, as if daring me to decline.

"Yes I would like to join you." I replied to him.

"Excellent." Aro said with a grin. "Demetri take Bella to her room." he added.

Demetri took my hand. When he grasped my hand. I could see everything he has ever thought about. Aro looked at me puzzled. He asked if I was ok. I merely nodded. Demetri led me to my room.

" Here you go Bella, your new room." Demetri told her.

" Thank you." I told him. He nodded and let my hand go. I had that tingling sensation in my hand again. He walked out of the room. I tried to recap, I could SEE everything Demetri has ever thought about. A lot of his thoughts are repulsive. Demetri is a tracker, while Jane can inflict pain mentally and Aro could read every thought you have ever had if he physically touches you.

There are others with powers. I know that now... I can absorb anyone's power my using my hands. Now that is cool. I have absorbed 3 vampire's powers.

_**5 months later***_

I am a trained volturi guard now. My power can be turned off and on.

I have 5 powers now. I absorbed Alec's power. He can cut off all of your senses. That power comes in handy when on missions

I'm currently on a mission. Apparently a couple newborns, have been reeking havoc on a little village in Russia and I have to deal with them. I used my tracker power to find them. Which was very easy. I walked in on them feeding. There were 2 males.

I let them finish eating before I let my presences known.

They looked up to see who the intruder was. One of the males had a smirk on his face.

"You have angered the Volturi, with your carelessness." I told them. " and now you have to die." Their whole demeanor changed. "what makes you think, that you can kill the both of us?" The male said in a deeply accented voice.

I laughed at his stupidity.

"Watch me." I replied. I used Jane's power on them.

Both of the newborns were on the floor in agony.

"Who is your creator." I asked them. " fuck off ." The biggest of the vampires said.

"That is not the answer I wanted." I said. I ripped his head off.

The last newborn looked like he was about to piss his pants, if he could. "Now who is your creator?" I asked one more time. " We didn't know his name, but he was tall and had bronze hair." He said. The anger I felt at the newborns last words was causing my vision to turn red. "Where is he!" I yelled at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. I snarled and ripped his head off. I burned the pieces. I searched everywhere for that bastard. He was not here. I knew Aro would be wondering why I was taking so long. I raced back to Volterra. I needed to talk to Aro, about this.

_**Well ? I think this chapter is longer(: I worked pretty hard on this one. Thanks to all those who reviewed! Yall are awesome. Please review ! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm thinking about updating once a day but.. idk. We will see. My chapters are going to be longer and more detailed from now on. Thanks to all those who reviewed and added me **_

_**to their story alerts. And favorited my story. Alright chapter 5 enjoy ! Edward is gonna be in this chapter ! Thank you Again Jezikial ! you have given me the best advice EVER!**_

_**haha your an awesome person !**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters

"Aro we need to talk." I told him. "I need to speak with you also." He told me

I let him speak first since he was my master.

"My brothers and I would like to make you princess of the Volturi." he told me. " yeah, I would love that." I responded. "Wonderful." he said in a excited tone of voice. " Now what did you want to talk about?"

"During my mission, one of the newborns gave me some information of their creator." I told him. "What about it?" He asked interested

"They mentioned their sire being tall and having bronze hair." I said.

"And?" asked Aro with curiosity . "Edward Cullen is their creator ,father." I said.

"Ahh, are you sure about this Bella?" he asked with a unconvinced look.

"Yes, and I will personally deal with him." I said with venom. Aro looked too scared to deny me that. "Do what you feel is right princess." he said. I nodded and walked out if the throne room, ready to hunt down Edward

I left Volterra without a backward glance. Aro knew I was not coming back for a while.

I started back to Russia, where I last scented him. On my way there, I stopped in a little village to hunt. It was snowing.

I could see a girl playing in the snow with someone girl had short black hair and was petite sized like Alice.

Their laughter vibrated through the air. It reminded me of a time, where everything was once normal.

_**&*Flashback*& **_

"_Belllaaa!" Alice whined. "What!" I said a bit too mean. _

_Alice looked hurt. I instantly regretted it. "Awwh Ali." I said. "I'm sorry!"_

"_No." Alice said in a hurt tone. "Please Ali?" I begged. "fine." Alice said with a grin._

"_Oh Alice." I said while hugging her. She fit into my arms so perfectly. She was soft not hard like Edward. What was I thinking? She was my best friend. I had to shake these thoughts out of my head. _

" _Bella want to go play in the snow with me?" she asked using her puppy pout on me. She knew that always worked on me. "Sure." I replied. We went to get dressed. I was wearing heavy winter clothing, while Alice had on a light jacket. "stupid vampires being able to stand the cold ." I muttered. Alice giggled. I walked outside, Alice right behind me. I turned around to ask Alice something. "Ali- I. I didn't get to finish._

_I was captivated by what I saw. She was sparkling in what little sunlight there was. Her eyes were closed. The snow falling around her only added to her beauty. She was dazzling me without her even trying. "Wow." That is all I could say._

"_What?" Alice asked curiously. "Nothing." I muttered. " Your one weird human, Bella"_

_she said giggling. " and your one short vampire, Alice." i retorted._

_she mock glared at me. i knew she hated being made fun of over her height. She was gone before I knew it. "Alice?" I call out. I turn just in time to get hit in the face by a snowball. i wipe the snow off my face. "ooooh Alice your gonna get it now!" I tell he before tackling her to the ground. I was on top of her. I looked up at her face and couldn't help but look into her eyes. They were a rich butterscotch color. _

_&***Flashback ends*&**_

"Alice.." I that I ran away from the pair. All I could think about was Alice.

I snarled in frustration and punched a tree. My emotions were getting to me. Making my inner monster harder to control. It took over. My instincts led me too a clearing by a lake. There was a girl sitting down alone. She was gazing at the stars. I could not bring myself to harm her. Hunting females was never my favorite thing to do.

I started running towards a different village. I pounced on a man and bit into his neck.

It silenced my monster. I focused on Edward's scent. His scent was disgusting to me now. It was worse than Jacob's wet dog smell.

His smell led me to remote forest. Not a single scent of a human. He was here. I put my shield up, and crouched down. I started to scan the forest. There was nothing here.

I roared in anger. " How is he evading me!" I yelled in the night sky. My body was burning in hate. My emotions were starting to get overwhelming. They were controlling me.

It should have been easy to track him down, I had Demetri's power. It is impossible for him to run away from me. I will not give up until Edward Cullen is dead, at my hands.

I could still smell him, and I let my tracker take control.

Edward was fast but I was faster. His scent was getting stronger, I knew I was getting closer. He was there in the clearing. He looked the same. Not a thing different about him. Except his eyes, they were not honey gold anymore. They were crimson, like mine.

" May I ask why I'm being chased?" he asked in an annoyed voice. I laughed.

"You don't recognize me, Edward?" I asked. I pulled the hood of my cloak down.

He gasped. " Bella?" There was hope in his eyes. Like I would ever go back to him.

"No its princess Isabella to you." I told him with no emotion in my voice. "princess?" he asked with confusion. " Yes, I am the princess of the volturi." I smirked.

" No!" He roared. " There is nothing you can do about it ." I told him with a hint of anger.

"I am going to kill Aro!" he roared. In a matter of seconds I had him on the floor in agony.

" You will not harm my Father." I said with venom. " It is not his fault, its yours."

"How are you doing this?" he managed to get out. "That is none of your damn business Edward!" I yelled at him. " Victoria changed me." I said in a monotone voice.

" You were not there to protect me." I yelled at him "I'm sorry." he whispered.

I laughed bitterly. "It is all your fault." I told him. " and now you have to pay."

"Bella please?" Edward begged. "I only left to protect you."

I pushed Jane's power to its limit. His eyes were rolled back. You could see the white of his eyes. I laughed at his pain. He was writhing in pain. I took his hand in mine and read every thought he has ever had and absorbed his power at the same time. There was a thought about one of Alice's visions. I could see it.

It was about Alice and me together, more than friends. There was another of Edward and Alice arguing.

_***Edwards thoughts. **_

"_Alice! Bella is NOT meant to be with YOU!" Edward screamed. "She is a girl, it goes against nature!" _

_" NO it does not Edward." Alice screamed back. " I LOVE HER." she said. " And I DON'T care what you think." she added._

_ " Too bad Alice, She is GOING to be MINE." Edward told her.. She lunged for his throat. She wanted to rip his head off. Edward was faster than Her. He held her down. _

_" If you EVER try to be more than friends with MY Bella." he threatened. "I will kill you." Alice nodded in agreement. _

_***Edwards thoughts end.**_

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed at him.

She was always meant to be WITH me. My thoughts were jumbled. Edward sobbed on the forest floor. That knocked me into reality. I was blinded by my rage. I felt nothing but hatred, for the pathetic excuse of a vampire before me. He was going to die a slow and painful death.

" Why didn't you let me be with Alice?" I asked him with so much venom in my voice.

"What? Did you expect me to let MY Bella, to be in a relationship that goes against nature?" He asked in a bitter tone. He was really pissing me off. There was nothing wrong with gay couples or same sex marriage. He knew I had no problem with that.

Yet he still kept me away from the person I was truly meant to be with. "You are going to die Edward." I said in a calm tone. I was still furious. My vision was going hazy but I kept my emotions in check. I wanted this to last. I wanted him to fight me

" If you want to live, fight me." I told him. "Whatever you say princess." He said through gritted teeth. He charged at me. I took a step to the left. I could read every move he planned before he could use them. Mind reading was a good power to absorb. I punched him in the ribs, he fell to his knees in pain.

" Awwh is little Eddie hurt?" I smirked, mocking him. "No!" He snarled and took a swipe at me. I grabbed his arm and it snapped in half.

"Looks like Eddie boy has lost his little arm." I snickered. He was whimpering in pain. He stood up and snarled at me. I laughed bitterly. "Like you could ever beat me." I smirked. He threw punch after punch at me.

He nailed me in my stomach and I just smirked. I barely felt it. He was shocked.

Edward knew he had no chance in defeating me now. He bolted for the woods. I let him have a head start. I started tracking him.

He was injured pretty bad, but I did not give a fuck. It was easy to find him. "Awwh Eddie is limping." I told him. "Shut up." Edward choked out.

"You took everything from me, my family, my life, and Alice." I yelled at him. " You are a selfish monster!" I let my shield down and let him feel my pain, through my mind. He shuddered and fell to the ground. " Now you know how I have felt these past months." I said.

_**How did you like chapter 5 ? I think, I sorta did an ok job on it **_

_**review and tell me what you think.**_ **_I'm going to slow down a lot on the next chapters. I don't want to rush things with Alice(:_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright this mite be the last time I update for a while. Im leaving for Houston in about 4 days. And I mite not have any time to update but I really do hope you will love this chapter. Oh and things **are** going to get a little complicated for Bella. Oh and Edward is still alive he's not dead. Yet. Lol(:

* * *

**

disclaimer: I don't own these characters!

I went hunting after awhile. My thirst was getting overwhelming. Edward was still on the floor. He could not get up. I had ripped his legs off. As I was hunting, I came across a scent I have never smelled before. It smelled like human but had a off smell to it. It did not smell appetizing.

I felt power radiating off of whatever left this scent . My vampire instincts were telling me to run, but I was curious in to what it was. I was almost to the source of the power, then it disappeared. Not a single trace of it was left. Not even my tracker power could work. All I could smell was dickward and it was NOT a good thing to smell.

It had smelled like human and something else; almost floral, like roses. I gave up on it and started running towards a village to finish my hunt. I felt like I was being watched, but there was no scent of anything around besides me. With my newly acquired mind reading power, I tried to see if someone was here. Nothing. I put my shield up, just in case.

There was a man,chopping wood by himself. I crouched down ready to pounce on my prey, when something slammed into me, it hurt like fuck. It knocked me back 30 ft. I jumped right back wincing in pain and started snarling. I could hear a heartbeat. This was a different kind of beat, it was too fast to be a human's. Whatever slammed into me was coming towards me.

I could see it now. She was 5 feet in front of me. She had dirty blonde hair with sky blue eyes. Her eyes had golden flecks in them. She was about my height. I could feel this power coming from her. She was no human. Her skin glowed in the sunlight. Humans didn't glow?

"Why are you on MY territory?" her words were laced with venom. "I go where I want." I responded. Her eyes flared up at my words. I tried to read her mind but I couldn't hear it. " Who do you think you are." she growled. "I think I'm Princess Isabella Volturi." I said nonchalantly. She was shocked to know who I was. Her body started to shake.

She was glaring at me. Those sky blue eyes were filled with so much hate. I was taken aback by what I saw. She charged at me. I turned and pushed her into a tree. I didn't want to hurt her.

She snarled and punched me in the face. My left cheek cracked, it hurt like a mother fucker. I was shocked, her strength almost equaled mine.

I used Alec's power on her in hoping that it would work on her. It worked! She was still snarling though, but she could not attack me. Her senses were cut off. I grabbed her hand, thinking since her senses were cut off maybe I could read all her thoughts.

Her thoughts were filled with sadness and loss. She was a vampire hybrid.

She was 25% human. The rest was vampire. Her name was Cristian West. She was American. One of her memories affected me the most. Her parents were killed by the Volturi.

I could not believe my father ,Aro would do that to her. Aro was a heartless monster for what he did to her. She was only 3 at the time. She rapidly aged. She was 115 years old. Cristian had spent most of her life alone.

I understand now, why she attacked me.

She hated the volturi for what they did to her parents. She slammed into me because she didn't want me to feed on the humans around the area. She only hunted animals. That explains the golden flecks in her eyes. I let go of her hand and sat down next to her. I stopped using my powers on her. She sprang up and snarled at me. I didn't even look at her. My thoughts were racing with her past. The Volturi ruined this girl's life.

"I am truly sorry for what my father and uncles have done to you. You have every right to hate them." I told her sincerely. She had a pained look on her face. " I'm not going to hurt you." I muttered. "why." she asked. " Because my coven has caused you enough pain." I responded to her question. "You are a shield aren't you." I asked her. She nodded and turned away. " I need to hunt." she said hastily and bolted for the woods.

My throat was burning with thirst. I didn't want to harm anymore humans.

There was a herd of deer nearby. I pounced on a buck and bit into its neck. The blood soothed the burn. I ran back to where I left dickward. Cristian was there in front of him, shaking uncontrollably. I could feel the anger rolling off of her in waves. I could hear Edward's thoughts;_ disgusting, against nature, Sickening,__abomination._ Even in the state he was, he still tried to piss off people.

" Cristian what happened?" I asked curiously. "This fucking homophobic prick said some things to me about being gay. " how did he know you were gay?" I asked.

She blushed and said " I was thinking about my past 'experiences'." "oh." I said before directing my attention to the douchebag in front of me. " oh Eddie, you just love making people mad." I smirked.

I proceeded in starting a fire. His eyes widened when he saw what I was doing. " Edward Cullen, you deserve to die, you have hurt too many people." my voice was cold and hard. He shuddered and started to sob quietly. Cristian started to walk towards me. " Why are you going to kill him?" she whispered to me.

"He took everything from me, my family and he kept me away from my true mate." I said my voice cracking with emotion. " He left me broken and alone."

"I see." she muttered looking away. "Yeah." I sighed. I got up and walked over to Edward. He was trying to crawl away. " Come on Eddie, don't you wanna play?" I smirked. I grabbed him by his shirt and threw him in the fire. He screamed in agony.

I walked over to Cristian and said goodbye. " I have to go back to the Volturi, if you need anything call me." I smiled warmly and gave her my number. She nodded and walked away.

I took my time getting back home. I did not even know if Alice wanted to see me again.

I love her, I know that now. I never realized it till now. She had loved me too. I couldn't believe how oblivious I was to it! All the signs were there. How stupid am I! The love I had felt for Edward before he left was brotherly. But I mistaken it for true love. I called Aro, to tell I was not going to be home for a while. And that I needed time to think about somethings.

He wanted me to come back now but I explained my situation. He understood and gave me a month.

I stayed in Russia, to think about how I was going to confront Alice. I really did not want her to see me, with crimson eyes so I went hunting for some deer.

Instead I caught the scent brown bear. Yum! It was the biggest bear I have seen in my existence. It stood 8 feet tall and it looked like a giant teddy bear.

Reminded me of Emmett. I chuckled and approached the bear. It charged and I jumped on its back. The bear started to claw at me. I lost my balance somehow and fell to the ground. I snarled at the bear and pounced. The bear fell to the ground with me. I bit into its neck. The bear fell limp in my arms. I was a mess. My clothes were in tatters.

My shirt was completely torn. There was dirt and twigs in my hair. I needed some new clothes before I went anywhere; people might start to get suspicious. I went to a nearby village and called over a young boy.

I asked him if he could buy me some clothes and gave him 50,00 Russian ruble. That is like 2000 US dollars. He nodded and then left. He brought me a shirt that said "kiss me I'm Russian" and some black jeans. I thanked him and told him to keep the change. His eyes widened and in his broken English said thank you. I went to the nearest city. I wanted to stay in a place by the woods for hunting purposes. So I chose hotel Hinton. The receptionist was watching me with a lustful gaze. I scoffed and took my hotel key.

As soon as I made it to my room, I took a much needed shower.

After I was done, I looked into the mirror. My eyes were a orange color now. I went to lay on the bed. My thoughts were about Alice. She loves me. If my heart was still beating it would have skipped a beat. I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't hear my phone ringing. It was Aro.

"_Hello." I muttered into the phone_

"_Bella, dear I need you in Volterra now." he said._

"_Why, we already went through this father." I told him. He sighed into the phone._

" _Do not make me ask again." He growled. "Fine!" I yelled and hung up._

Aro must have really wanted me home. I left the hotel and ran all the way back to Volterra. I walked into the throne room " This better be good Aro." I growled

"Bella, what did you do to the Cullen boy." He asked. "I killed him." I smirked. Killing Edward was the best thing I have ever done. Aro sighed in frustration. "Dammit Bella!" he said exasperated "Do you know what you have done? He was Carlise Cullen's SON!"

I nodded and said "I know that but he deserved death."

" I know how you felt about the Cullen boy but there was no reason to end his life." he said with frustration. "Now I have Carlise asking me if I have seen his son."

I was shocked for a moment. They should have known what happened to their son. Alice should have seen me kill Edward. She should have seen it as soon as I made my decision. "Hello! Bella are you there?" Aro asked in annoyance. "What?" I asked confused.

" Nothing Isabella." he said in a defeated tone, he knew there was no point in questioning her. " Just leave Bella, go to Alice."

I was gone before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

**Well? I think I got more detailed with this. Hope yall liked this chapter. I'm going to try to update again but no promises lol tell me what you think. Just review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here is chapter 7 ! Alice is not going to be in this chapter.. I know I'm mean but ! I can't forget about another important character can I? **

**Disclaimer: I dont own these characters besides Cristian west and any other people I make up.**

I was going to see my best friend, my true soul mate. She was going to be mine. My dead heart swelled at the thought. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone. I look at the screen, Unknown caller.

"_Hello?" I sighed in annoyance. _I really wanted to go to Alice.

"_Bella! Its me Cristian, I need your help!" she said in a panicked tone._

"_Why? Are you okay?" I was growing worried by the second_

"_Help." _Was the last thing Cristian said before the line went dead.

"Shit!" I started running towards Russia. I could smell Cristian there. She was in trouble. It took me a hour to get to get too her. Cristian was on the forest floor, she was hurt badly. I took her hand in mine and tried to see what had happened here.

_**Cristian's memories/thoughts..Cristian's p.o.v**_

_Someone was following me. I could feel their presence. It was not a human following me. There was more than one vampire staking me. I put my shield up. A blonde male vampire stepped out of the shadows. He was very tall, and was ripped._

_He was then followed by two females. One had black hair and the other had brown hair. " What do you want?" I hissed. I was crouched in a attack position and I was growling. _

_The brunette hissed " You killed my mate!" The male held her back. I scoffed like she could hurt me. _

"_Who was your mate?" I ask her. " My mate was Edward Cullen." She said while glaring at me. " Oh shit." I smirk. " Yeah I helped kill the fucker." I couldn't help but laugh at her. Her mate was that douche. The black haired vampire looks at the male "Marcos can we just let Nettie kill her? She asked him. " No not yet." Marcos smirked. I was getting nervous, I knew I was a powerful hybrid but I couldn't take 3 vampires at once. I automatically knew, who to call. _

"_Hello?" Bella muttered in the phone. _

"_Bella, its me Cristian. I need your help!" I said while panicking. _

"_Why? Are you okay!" She yelled into the phone. _

"_Help." was the last thing I said before Marcos snatched my phone away. He crushed it in his hand. "Lets have some fun." he grinned evilly. I punched him in the face with enough force to knock him back. He snarled and lunged._

_I took a step to the left and kicked him in the ribs. He grimaced in pain. I wasn't paying attention to the other vampires. Nettie pushed me against a tree. They had me cornered_

_I rammed my body into her.. _

_We both fell to the ground. She bit into my neck. It started to burn. _

_I ignored the pain and ripped her arm off. Marcos pulled me off of her and drags me to the middle of the clearing_

_I was struggling to get free, but I was worn out. _

"_You have caused my sister pain and I am going to kill you for that!" he said. Both of his hands were on my head. I knew I was going to die. " Brother someone is coming." Nettie said. He let go of me and ran with his sisters. _

_Before he left he whispered in my ear "I will be back." I couldn't get up. The venom is paralyzing me. Everything goes black._

_***Cristian's memories/thoughts end.**_

I held Cristian in my arms. She was hurt badly. Her neck had a crescent shaped mark. They bit her and It was all my fault.

She didn't even kill Edward I did, and she paid the price for my action. " I'm sorry, Cristian." I sobbed into her shoulder. " Its okay Bella," she mumbles.

She needed blood to help her heal. She was just too weak. I gently placed her on the ground so I could go bring down a deer for her.

There was a herd of deer to the north. I ran in their direction.

I took down the biggest buck and ran back to Cristian with it. "Here I brought you some dinner." I dropped the buck by her feet. She nodded.

" I will be right back, I have to handle some business okay?." she nodded again.

They hurt her, because of me and I will never forgive myself for that. I was going to kill them for what they did. It was not a fair fight.

I had to find them, and end it quickly, for Cristian. Their scent led me to a tiny wood cabin. I could hear voices coming from the cabin.

They were talking about me. I smirked and called out " You can come out now, I already heard you."

All three vampires walk out and meet me. "What do you want."

"Marcos I presume?" I walked closer to them. Both females crouch down. " How do you know my name?" He took a step back.

All three were scared, I could feel it. Their fear fueled my inner monster. I laughed darkly " Your going to pay for what you did to my friend."

" She killed my mate, of course she deserved what she got!" Nettie said while growling.

I had to say that she had balls to say that to me.

"Your mate was a homophobic prick, who only cared for himself!" I was this close into pouncing on her. She snarled at me. I laughed. I could easily take on these pathetic vampires.

" You barely knew him. He hurt so many people. He did not deserve to live." I growled. Nettie was pissed, I guess she did not like me talking bad about her mate.

" Oh and my friend was not the one who killed Edward, it was me." I grinned evilly.

Her eyes turned black and she lunged. That was exactly what I was waiting for. I collided with her mid air.

It sounded like two semis ramming into each other. I had her pinned to the ground and I bit her in her neck.

"That's for Cristian." My monster was controlling me. My anger fueled it. She was no match for me. I had her screaming in agony in a matter of seconds.

Her brother tried to interfere. " I don't think so Marcos ." I said. I used my powers on the both of them.

Their other sister was gone. I snorted she was weak. She left her siblings to die.

"Looks like your sissy left." I laughed. They both had pained looks.

" She betrayed you, both." I could see that they were getting angry.

The fire turned blue when I threw them in it. The flames were dancing in the moonlight.

I douse the fire with some water before I leave to find Cristian. Maybe she could come with me to the Cullens. They would except her into their family. I know Esme would adore her.

I ran back to her. When I made it to her, she looked better. The color returned to her cheeks. She could walk now. So I knew it was okay to ask.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked her.

"Sure go ahead." she grinned. " I was wondering if you want to accompany me to find the Cullens?" I ask. " I don't know." She said while scowling. "I mean would they want me there?"

"Listen to me, they would love you there. You are like a sister to me now,and I am not leaving you alone again." Cristian still looked nervous about it. I sighed " if you don't come with me, I won't introduce you to Alice's sister." Now she looked Interested.

I grinned. "So are you ready to go?"

She bounced up and started running. That's the fastest I have ever seen her run. " Well somebody is excited." I could hear her laughter in the distance. I chuckled and ran to catch up with her.

We both went too hunt before, we got on the plane. We did not want any accidents to happen. Cristian's hunting style was almost like Emmett's. It was kinda entertaining to watch actually. "Are you done yet?" I asked her. "Yup lets go!" she grinned.

I knew exactly where the Cullens were. They are currently living in Entiat Washington, just west of Forks. I booked us two tickets to Seattle and we would drive the rest of the way there.

Cristian fell asleep on the way there. I envied her. Just to have a moments piece where you don't have to worry about anything. We made it in Seattle 10 hours later. Having ties with the volturi had its perks, you had access to their unlimited amount of money.

So I bought a car, it was exactly like the one I stole in Italy.

"Alright, I'm going to give you a heads up on the Cullen family. They are super nice. Melissa can feel emotions." Cristian smiled when I mentioned Melissa.

"Tell me more about Melissa!" she asked excitedly.

"You are just going to have to wait." I smirked.

**How did you like chapter7? Like seriously this is going to be the last time I update for a while. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Alice is coming! Oh And Cristian and Melissa is my sub plot! Melissa is like jasper but a girl version, just so ya know **

**REVIEW! please? **


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been way too long since I last updated! I really missed my writing. Jasper does not exist in my story. Sorry! But I will have a new character in this story. Right at this moment I have no idea how im going to include the new vampire, hmmmmm We will see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides Cristian** and my mystery character(:

Cristian was practically bouncing in her seat. "Why are you so excited to see Melissa?" I asked curiously.

Cristian has not even met the girl yet, and she is this excited!

"I don't know really, It is just this feeling I have." She muttered. "Its like I feel light-headed when I think about her."

"That is very weird." I told her. " I know right." She agreed grinning.

We were both excited.

I couldn't wait to see Alice, my little pixie. My thoughts were cut off by Cristian "So tell me about Alice." she asked grinning. "She is amazingly beautiful." I sighed.

"Oh my gosh Bella, you so look like a lovesick puppy!" She said while laughing.

I mock glared at her "Whatever."

Cristian just laughed her ass off in the car the rest of the way to Entiat.

I knew exactly where they lived, just below a mountain, secluded from people.

It would be another 30 minutes before we made it to their home, but with my driving skills.

"Beelllaaa." Cristian whined while fidgeting in her seat. "What?" I sighed in annoyance.

"I gotta pee!" she whimpered. "You have to pee now?" I was this close to seeing Ali.

"Yes, I'm a quarter human so I still have to handle my business!"

"Fine." I said in a exasperated tone. I pulled over at a gas station. Cristian was out of the car in seconds. I chuckled.

The gas attendant was gawking at her as she rushed past him. I pulled out my cell phone and checked my messages. 2 were from Aro and 1 from Jane. These damn vampires were annoying me

_Bella where are you at? - Aro_

_Bella! Where the Hell are you?- Aro_

_Do NOT make me send a search party for you! You know I have done it before.-Aro_

I couldn't help but laugh at that last message. Aro has sent out at least 4 search parties for me once. He worries too much.

The last one was from Jane.

_PLEASE! Bella answer Aro! He is driving me fuckin crazy! -Jane_

I replied to Aro's ,message first, since he was making poor Jane crazy.

_I'm in Canada, ok? _

I couldn't tell him where I really was, he would send someone to check up on me. I didn't want him to know about Cristian. Who knows what he would do if he ever found out about her.

"Alright lets go!" Cristian said. She was carrying tons of candy in her arms.

"Why do you have so much candy?" I asked while driving away from the gas station.

"Dude! Don't you love Skittles!" she yelled.

"uhh I'm a vampire, I can't eat anything remember?" I reminded her nicely.

She scoffed. We drove in silence for awhile. Cristian turned on the radio and she left it on 'So Happy I could Die' by Lady Gaga. I started humming to the song.

We pulled up to a long drive way in the woods. I looked towards Cristian, she looked nervous. " Don't worry Melissa is gonna love you." I told her.

"You think so." She looked hopeful

"I know so." I grinned. I stopped in front of a huge white house. It looked like their old home in forks. "Whoa." Cristian said. She was amazed by the size of the house.

I smirked, the Cullens loved big houses.

I looked up towards their home again and saw the one thing that truly mattered to me.

Alice.

My world stopped. My memories of her, did her no justice.

All my attention was focused on her. She was beautiful, no she was stunning. I could not tear my gaze away from her.

Her eyes were that rich butterscotch color, I loved.

"Bella.." she breathed. I jumped out of the car and ran too her.

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her. I never wanted to let go.

"Alice its me." I sighed. I felt whole when she was in my arms.

Nothing else mattered to me now. She was hugging me back, but she stiffened when she looked behind me. Alice was growling softly. I turned around to see what she was growling at.

Cristian had her arms crossed and was smirking. I wondered why Ali was growling at her. I started to read her mind. There was 4 things going through her mind.

Bella mine. Mine. Protect. My mate. I did not know she was the possessive type. It was kinda hot to watch.

I coughed to get her attention. "Alice this is Cristian, my _friend."_

Her whole demeanor changed. She immediately stopped growling and apologized to Cristian. " Bella, why are you a vampire?" she asked me, but I ignored the question. I could not help but stare at her.

Alice was mesmerizing. I couldn't get enough of her. She had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

She smelled amazing also, like cinnamon and apples. Everything about her was perfect.

Alice looked a bit shy under my gaze. Then I heard a cough coming from behind Alice.

"Bella is that really you?" I knew that voice from anywhere. It was Melissa.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

Alice growled a bit louder this time and so did Cristian.

"Alice!" I chastised her. She looked down ashamed. " Oh Melissa this is my friend Cristian." I told her. " hi." Melissa murmured. I was shocked I have never seen her shy before.

She was usually always confident around girls. Melissa was always sure of herself, but now? I turned my attention on Cristian

she had her signature smirk on. She knew what she was doing to the poor girl.

Cristian walked right up to Melissa and took her hand. She bowed and kissed her hand. If Melissa could blush, she would have been tomato red right now.

I could hear what Cristian was thinking.

_Shit! She is soo hot. I hope she likes me. Awwh she is shy. _

I couldn't help but laugh at her. Cristian glared at me playfully, she knew I heard her thoughts. Melissa and Alice looked confused. I knew I would have to explain sooner or later.

I sighed and looked at Cristian. "Lets go inside, we have to explain some things."

Alice and Melissa nodded in agreement.

"Right after you and your family left, I was broken. I didn't want to live anymore." Alice looked ashamed but I continued on. " I saw Victoria in front of my home and I knew what to do. I wanted her to end my life." I took an unnecessary breath and kept on going.

"I walked alone into the woods and called for her, I told her I wanted to die. She bit me but didn't get to finish because Jake stopped her." The look on Alice's face broke my heart. Her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow.

"so three days later I became a vampire. Jake said I couldn't stay on the reservation so I left to find the volturi." From the corner of my eye, I could see Melissa stiffen.

"I became Princess of the Volturi, I drank from humans." I heard Melissa and Alice gasp. "They sent me on countless missions. I was the most powerful vampire, they have ever encountered."

" I was on a mission when I met this loser." I tried to lighten the mood. Cristian just stuck her tongue out at me. "Yeah this loser kicked your butt!" She mocked.

I scoffed, "pssh I kicked your ass, easy!"

"Please!" she retorted. I looked at Ali, she still looked depressed. I just wanted to run to her and hold her in my arms.

"Umm Ali can I speak with you Alone for a moment?" I asked shyly. " Sure." She muttered.

Cristian and Melissa left out the backdoor to hunt.

"Ali I have to tell you something," I was nervous about her reaction to about I was about to tell her. She looked at me curiously. " I uhh.. did something that might make you hate me." I stuttered

"I could never hate you Bella, I love you." she got up and went to hug me.

I sighed "That mission I had, where I met Cristian, I uh.. killed your brother Edward." My eyes snapped shut, not wanting to see her reaction. "Bella look at me." Alice spoke in a commanding tone.

I slowly opened my eyes. Her eyes were not filled with anger or hate but love, understanding and hope. "He deserved what he got."

"Why did you kill him? I thought you loved him?" she asked, there was pain in her when she asked if I loved him

I laughed darkly, "I do not love him, I _loathe_ him. He took everything away. He took my best friend." Alice looked shocked.

"Didn't you see me do it?" I asked confused. " No, I haven't had a vision of you, since we left." she responded. "We all thought you died. I couldn't see you in my visions after we left." Alice's voice cracked with emotion. It was my turn to comfort her. "Its okay Ali, I am fine now" She nodded and relaxed in my embrace.

"Bella I have to tell you something too." She got up and fidgeted with her hands.

"What is it?" I know I could of just read her thoughts but I didn't want to invade her privacy.

"I love you," she whispered. If it wasn't for my vampire hearing, I would have never heard her say that. She mumbled out, " I..I love you more than a friend..."  
My dead heart was swelling with joy. I already knew she loved me, but to hear it coming from her. I knew I was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

I couldn't contain the joy I felt. I just wanted to hod her. She was in my arms in a matter of seconds. I looked deep into her butterscotch eyes and all I saw was love, that was meant for me.

"I love you too Ali." "Really?" She whispered.

"Yes!" I responded. She grinned like a little kid in a candy store. Her eyes searched mine. I couldn't help but lean in closer to her.

She closed her eyes and leaned in also. Our lips were about to touch.

And then the moment was ruined

" I see Alice is getting some!"

Alice growled. I turn around to see Emmett grinning like a fool. His eyes met mine. He was shocked to see me.

"Bella is that you?" Emmett asked in confusion.

"Yup, its me Emmy bear." I knew Emmett hated being called that.

"Beellllaaa!" Emmett whined. I just grinned. He ran and picked me up. If I was still human I would have not been able to breath.

I noticed Rosalie to the right of me, she looked a bit awkward. I walked over to her and embraced her. "Hey Rose." I mumbled. "Er hi." She mumbled back.

"So Bellsie how did ya become a vamp?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Victoria changed me." I said nonchalantly. Emmett growled ferociously.

He hated the idea of someone hurting me. "Don't worry she's dead. My best friend Jacob killed her." I added. Alice stiffened and growled next to me. I loved a jealous Alice, it kinda turned me on."Well I see Bella is _excited."_ Emmett scoffed. Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Ow babe, what was that for?" Emmett whined while rubbing his head. Alice just smirked next to me. I groaned in frustration. "Hey I can't help that I'm in love with a sexy pixie." Alice's eyes darkened just a bit with that last comment.

"So where is Esme and Carlise?" I tried to change the subject."They are still out hunting" Alice responded to my question. Her eyes were a light butterscotch color now

"So what amazing power do you have?" She asked with curiosity.

"I'm a shield and I can absorb peoples power at will." I explained. "So in all, I have 6 powers I think?" "Whoa! Shit Bella your Awesome!" Emmett boomed. We all couldn't help but laugh at him. I just loved his crazy ways.

I noticed Emmett glance to the back door, so I turned around. Cristian and Melissa were holding hands. They wore goofy smiles. I didn't have to read their minds to know what happened.

"It looks like Melissa got some!" Emmett remarked, earning himself a smack in the head; courtesy of Rosalie. Cristian just blushed and Melissa smirked. "Holy Shit! Did you just blush?" Emmett blurted out. Rosalie elbowed him.

"Yeah I'm like 25 percent human." she replied to his comment." "Oh."Emmett said thoughtfully. "That's awesome! Do you have a power?" "Yup I'm a shield. It comes in handy sometimes." She explained.

"It's not fair! How come I couldn't get an awesome power!" Emmett sounded like a little kid whining. I chuckled at his antics. "Anyways I feel like _hunting_ so Alice, care to join me?" I asked while smirking.

Alice just gaped at me "Uhm s..sure lets go." I took her hand in mine and walked out the back door. I loved the effect I had on her.

**Well what do ya think? I feel like I needed more detail, but I'm not sure. Oh and you are probably wondering about a lemon? I do not have ANY experience in that area soooo if you wanna do the lemon for me idk? Please review! I love getting feedback on my chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am soo sorry for taking a long time to update. I have been very busy reading all these Alice and Bella stories. Ive been distracted ;) The next chapter after this is going to be up soon because I already typed it up(: ha I like this chapter the best lol **

**Some of you were probably wondering about Cristian's past. Well I was never thinking about telling yall, but what the heck ? This whole chapter is about Cristian. Enjoy ! Oh and Aro does NOT know about Cristian. It will all be explained in this chapter. I was listening to 'With you in my head by the Black angels' while writing the fight seen(:**

_Cristian's P.O.V*_

Alice and Bella left hand in hand to hunt. Bella's got it bad. I couldn't help but smirk. My thoughts ended up getting interrupted by Melissa's older brother, Emmett.

"Yo Cristian can like you tell us how you are 25% human?" He asked with a grin.

I had to suppress a growl. The memories of my past still brought me pain. The loss of my parents still hurt. They were the only thing I had back then. Melissa sensed my distress and sent me calming waves.

I smiled weakly at her. "thanks." She nodded. I took a deep breath and started to tell them my story." I was born on October 15th 1892 in Nashville, Tennessee. My father was full vampire, while my mother was half. They only drank animal blood. Both ,y parents died protecting me from the Volturi. " All the memories started flooding back to me. My mother's scream, I shuddered at the memory.

_Flashback*_

_It was abnormally hot day for autumn. Its been three days since I turned 3 and my father had another surprise for me. Physically I looked 16 due to my vampire genes. I aged quicker than my mom did. I was a fully matured vampire hybrid. My parents taught me _

_a lot of foreign languages; Russian, Greek, Spanish. Chinese, Latin, Italian and many more. Both of my parents were waiting at the creek. I started walking towards the creek, when I sensed something was wrong. It was eerily quiet, the birds weren't singing and not a sound was heard. Usually this part of the woods were buzzing with sounds. I looked around at my surroundings and my vampire senses were telling me to flee._

_I started running towards home and the feeling was getting worse. _

_Something was coming. My parents weren't at the creek, instead they were at home and from where I was standing, I could hear them talking. _

_They were talking in hushed whispers. "The Volturi are coming." My father seethed. I have never heard my dad speak like this. Whoever The Volturi were, must have done something for my dad to sound so angry. " Why? We did not break a single law!" My mother whispered yelled._

" _I don't know, and I know we didn't." My father yelled back. "Do you think they know about Cristian!" My mom frantically yelled, I could hear her pacing in the living room._

_There was a pause, I immediately froze. I hoped they didn't catch me eavesdropping._

"_What if they take her. My precious baby." My mommy sobbed out. There was a low rumbling sound coming from inside. It was coming from dad. He didn't like the thought of The Volturi taking me, but who were they? Tons of questions were going through my mind. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to know what was happening. I barged in, the door slammed into the wall. _

_My parents were in deep thought, they did not even acknowledge my presence. I was growing impatient and started to speak." Mom. Dad, whats wrong? Who is The Volturi?" I needed answers. My dad sighed and looked at me gravely. His golden eyes were pleading with mine. He didn't want to tell me, but I gave him a glare. My dad looked away and started to speak. "They are a ancient Family that seek power. I once worked for them but quit when I met your mother. It angered them. I knew Aro wanted to make your mom join them but She did not want to. So we left and we never heard from them again. But they are coming now and they might try to hurt us."_

_My mom was looking out the window when she gasped. She quickly turned around and looked towards my father. Her blue eyes were burning with hatred and fear. "They're here."_

_My father was out the cabin door in seconds. There was a crash, it was like two massive boulders colliding. The crash of the impact was shattering, thunderous. It hurt my ears to hear. "You have to run okay. Do not look back, just run as fast as you can." My mother spoke hurriedly, a look of concern and worry on her face. _

_I nodded and ran out the back door. My parents were protecting me. They were risking their lives for me and it killed me inside. I could heat thundering cracks coming from behind me. I stopped abruptly, when a ear piercing scream reverberated through the forest. It was then followed by a bellow of anger. More cracks echoed and then complete silence. What had happened back there?_

_I turned back towards my home, when I looked up to the clear sky. There were two pillars of smoke coming from the direction of my home. I ran towards home, I pushed myself harder. My parents needed me. _

_There were three male vampires in front of my home. One of the vampires had dark brown hair. The other two almost looked like twins but one was taller than the other. They had black hair and crimson eyes All three wore amused expressions. " That wasn't much fun." The tallest vampire murmured. "Those pathetic vampires were easy to kill." _

_The other two nodded in agreement. Pathetic? My parents were not pathetic. I was filled with anger. The monster in me was stirring. I let out a low growl. _

"_And right after I tore off that whore's head, her mate thinks he could take me on?" _

_He laughed sarcastically. His words filled me with rage. My monster took control of my mind. They killed my parents and they had to die. I let out a angry roar. Their heads snapped towards my direction. I slowly walked out of the forest cover._

_All three men smirked. "Well this is going to be easy."Their leader laughed darkly. He started advancing towards me. His eyes were glowing and were gazing into mine. My shield was up and I felt a tug at it. His smirk was replaced with a scowl. A low rumbling sound was coming from him. I charged at him, knocking him into my home. My house collapsed from the impact._

_He slowly arose and snarled in annoyance. "No more playing." I only glared at him. He blurred right into me and knocked me back. My body crashing into two trees. I grimaced in pain. How I hated being a quarter human. It made me weak._

_I snarled and lunged at him. He side stepped me and tried to kick me in the side. But I then dodged it. The vampire sneered and pounced on me. He was hovering over me holding my hands down. My legs were free though, so I kneed him in the groin. He rolled over in pain, grabbing onto his sore spot. I smirked and kicked him in his side. _

_He groaned in pain, while clutching his ribs. The other two vampires started advancing towards me. Both of the were growling, their fangs dropped._

_I snarled and lunged for the closest one to me. He didn't know what hit him, my speed surpassed his. I ripped his arm right out of his shoulder. It gave a metallic screech._

_He let out a cry of pain and stumbled back a few steps. _

_I blurred right into the injured vampire, and caught him off guard. The palm of my hand sent him flying back. There were still still two other vampires left. Both of them were snarling in anger, they did not like to lose. "You are going to die like your pathetic parents, who were nothing but trash. I never knew why Aro wanted them to join. They were weak." The leader sneered at me. I was trembling in anger. What ever control I had, was long gone. I lunged for his throat in fury._

_The force of the impact sent us sprawling to the ground. I clawed at his face, hoping to rip his face off. One of the other vampires ripped me off their leader. I flew back into the trunk of a tree. I slowly rose to my feet cringing, the pain was getting unbearable. My side was aching from the blow. I looked up and all three vampires stood before me snarling and shaking in anger. _

_Their normally crimson eyes were coal black, anger flowing through them. They had a feral look to them. Any other vampire would have been frightened at the site but I wasn't. Their leader started circling around me. _

_It was going to be a one on one fight. We were both snarling and glaring at each other. He took the first attack by trying to punch me. I easily countered it with a elbow to the face. He stumbled back holding his face. There was a huge crack running down his face._

"_You are going to pay for that." He growled menacingly . I smirked and charged at him. _

_I pushed him into the others and they went flying back. I blurred in front of their leader and ripped his head off. The other two stared at me dumbly. They were shocked that I killed their leader. I started to advance toward them. They cowered into each other and pleaded for their life. But I didn't care, they helped murder my parents. I was alone now and it was their fault._

_They had to be punished for it. I was going to spend the rest of my existence alone. I ripped both of their heads off and threw them into the fire I started. I had nothing now. My parents were gone and my home was destroyed. This place had nothing for me now. _

_I screamed from the pain of it all. _

_Flashback Ends*_

My mother's scream haunted my dreams since that day. The hot tears were streaming down my face. I looked to my right and Melissa wasn't there. "She left since she could feel all the pain you felt." Emmett spoke in a quiet voice. His honey gold eyes were swimming with pity and sadness.

I instantly felt bad, I didn't like causing Melissa pain. My body shied away from it. The vampire instincts only wanted to please her. She was my mate and I never wanted to hurt her. I got up and walked outside to see if Melissa was around. Instead I saw Alice running towards me in panic. She stopped for a moment and her face was blank. From what Bella told me, it looked like she was having a vision. Once it had ended Alice stumbled back a few steps and looked at me. Terror was evident on her face.

"Bella needs help. They're attacking her!" she yelled before turning back into the direction that she came from.

"No!" I growled in anger. I bolted in the same direction.

**Poor Cristian, it made me sad while writing it. But you know what would make me happy? Leaving me some reviews(: lol next update is gonna come very soon I promise!**


End file.
